The goal of Tumor Immunology Training Program (TITP) is to prepare predoctoral students for a career in the application of immunological approaches to the diagnosis, prevention and treatment of cancer. Future scientific leaders in tumor immunology must not only be well-trained immunologists, they must also be able to appreciate the challenges in applying basic immunology techniques to clinically relevant questions. Toward that end the TITP stresses the importance of the development of translational research programs and encourages the interaction of pre-clinical and clinical research programs vital to the training of successful graduates. The TITP provides trainees with an advanced broad-based education with opportunities for focused training in all aspects of tumor immunology including translational aspects. The uniqueness of this training program is further augmented by the integration of an academic program comprised of diverse faculty within the setting of a world-renowned, NCI-designated, Comprehensive Cancer Center. Trainees are exposed to a broad perspective of cancer-related issues including cancer incidence and survival, the spectrum of scientific approaches to cancer and the realities of patient care. Furthermore, the training experience TITP students receive is augmented by the close proximity of Roswell Park Cancer Institute to the State University of New York at Buffalo. The primary mission of the proposed training grant is to support students during their second year of graduate study. During this time the students complete their didactic course requirements and laboratory rotations, select a Thesis Advisor and Thesis Advisory committee, prepare a research proposal and take a preliminary examination for advancement to candidacy. The requested training grant funds cover stipends and tuition costs for 4 predoctoral students per year. The Thesis Advisor assumes responsibility for financial support of the student beginning in the third year of study and continuing through completion of the degree. Students who successfully complete this training program will be well versed in all aspects of tumor immunology and will have the background necessary to establish clinically relevant research laboratories designed toward the development of novel therapies that are able to counteract tumor escape mechanisms.